This invention relates generally to a system for creating visually perceptible messages that can be easily and readily changed. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system that includes a plurality of illuminable letter boxes and a plurality of image panels that have desired images or indicia defined thereon. The image panels can be removably and interchangeably mounted to the letter boxes and arranged in any desired order to create any desired design or message.
At various times throughout the year, homeowners, businesses, and other individuals desire to display messages to the public. Such homeowners and businesses desire to display decorative and/or inspirational messages on their homes and/or facilities, particularly during holiday seasons, such as Thanksgiving, Christmas, New Year, Valentine's Day and other holidays. There are presently a number of ways in which such messages are displayed. For instance, a message can be displayed by use of a wire form which has been configured into a particular message. Such wire forms may have lights wrapped therearound so that the message can be displayed at night. Likewise, messages can be displayed with the use of neon signs and plastics molded into various shapes. While such products effectively display a message, they are limited. A wire form typically cannot be reshaped effectively into a different form or message. Likewise, while neon signs and molded or formed messages can be reused, different signs and/or messages must be purchased if a different message is desired. To Applicant's knowledge, there are no systems which provide for the creation of readily changeable decorative, informational and/or inspirational messages, so that different message and/or design configurations can be displayed. Thus, there is a need for a system where apparatus for creating and displaying decorative messages and which allows the message and/or design being displayed to be easily changed.